The invention relates to arrangements for electronically determining and adjusting the ignition timing of an internal combustion engine, in dependence on operating parameters of the engine, particularly the engine r.p.m. and/or the throttle valve vacuum.
Conventional ignition timers built into vehicles adjust the timing in dependence on the engine r.p.m. and on the throttle valve vacuum and in accordance with a special curve for each engine design.
The most favorable curve must be determined by experiments that require a large number of experimental ignition distributors during the course of design and development of the engine.